1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a method of copying data between open-channel solid state drives (SSDs) and an apparatus performing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the gradual improvement of the performance of a processor, demanding specifications for a memory are increasing. A disk-based storage medium, for example, a hard disk drive (HDD), exhibits an excellent performance in successive address access. However, the performance decreases when accessing a random address.
Thus, a non-volatile memory (NVM) having advantages of a fast speed of response and a low power consumption is used for many computing systems as a storage device that substitutes for the HDD. The NVM includes, for example, a flash memory-based solid state drive (SSD).
To improve a bandwidth of such an NVM storage device, studies and developments based on a parallel structure have been conducted. For example, when using a multi-channel structure or multi-way structure for the NVM storage device, the bandwidth improves.
However, in this example, a bandwidth of a host interface used in the HDD-based storage device limits the bandwidth of the NVM storage device. Thus, a peripheral component interconnect express (PCIe) interface was used as the host interface of the NVM storage device. Further, a new NVM express (NVMe) interface was invented for a PCIe interface-based SSD.
Unlike an existing interface that defines a command set and an optimized register and operates with a single input/output (I/O) queue, the NVMe interface has a multi-queue structure and enables an individual queue to be used for each application, thereby increasing I/O parallelism. Further, the NVMe interface supports completion processing with respect to multiple queues/multiple commands with a single interrupt occurring in an SSD.